


Cookies at 11 Pm

by Victoryia



Series: Discord Drabbles [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoryia/pseuds/Victoryia
Summary: Im crying yall i didnt mean to make this so profound but im weeping fuck





	Cookies at 11 Pm

You had been staring at a screen for what seemed like hours now. The green text was burned into your retinas and your thoughts became a streamline of code. Trying to figure this shit out was a total nightmare. Your head dropped to the desk and you banged your forehead on the table a couple of times to try and get text out of your head. It was late, it was cold, and nobody else was u-

The door slammed open. You leaped up and turned around in surprise, only to be met with a familiar mask.

“Pyro… you scared me, what are you doing u-“

Pyro suddenly rushed over and grabbed you, pulling you tightly into a warm hug. You stared at the wall in shock. You had never been this close to Pyro. You weren’t sure if Pyro truly knew what he was doing. You breathed in the scent of smoke and burnt wood and it calmed you. Pyro didn’t let go. You awkwardly reached up and hugged him back. 

“Pyro… I… is something, wrong?”

Pyro nodded. You looked over at him curiously. It was a strange and rare sight to see Pyro sad. He always seemed to be upbeat and friendly, at least towards you. He would always have your back, normally sticking close to you when he didn’t have a set plan. His companionship always kept away Spies. It almost seemed like… he was protecting you. Keeping you from harm. 

Now that you thought about it, you realized that’s what he was in fact, trying to do. It always seemed like Pyro was around when a missile was heading your way, or a spy was trying to backstab you. You recalled one moment a Scout was dominating you, and just before he could kill you again, a sharp slice of an axe struck him. Pyro hung around you that whole day. Fuck, just how blind were you?

“Pyro, do you… wanna make cookies?”

Pyro moved away from you and happily nodded.  
The break from the screen was a welcome one. You made sugar cookies with Pyro for at least two hours. The kitchen was now a total mess, and you had cookie batter in your hair and on your fancy dress shirt. You gave Pyro the bowl of leftover batter and he sat down in front of the oven while you cleaned. You had gotten about halfway through with the dishes before you noticed Pyro looking a bit downcast. You shut off the water and walked over, sitting down next to him. The bowl was half cleaned. 

“You doing okay Pyro?”

Pyro looked at you and shook his head. You couldn’t see his face, but you could imagine cute puppy dog eyes looking up at you. You realized you always imagined Pyro to be… handsome. At the very least cute. You reached over and patted his back. He dropped the bowl, that was thankfully plastic, and wrapped his arms around your midsection, burying his head in your chest. You could swear that you heard… crying. You pulled Pyro in closer and held his head, wrapping your arm around his back. Of all the dangerous and terrible people you worked with, the most unstable one was now in your arms. It was amazing. You could never imagine baking cookies with Spy in the middle of the night or hold Heavy while he sobbed in your arms. This was perhaps… the most awe-inspiring moment of your life.

“Pyro… I’m sorry.”

You didn’t know why you were apologizing. Maybe it was because of the assumptions you made about him or the fear you held of him for so long. Or maybe he just deserved an apology. He buried his face deeper and you faintly heard a “It’s ok.”  
It was muttery and muffled, but you heard it. You paused for a second and drank in those words, the first time you ever understood Pyro. You both sat in silence, your arms around him and your thoughts occupying you. 

You thought you used to pity Pyro, and all his conditions. Now… you realize, that to see him like this, did more to you than empathy could ever do. You felt hurt. You felt angry at whatever did this to him. You felt angry at the stars aligning just right to make him as fucked up as a person could ever be. It wasn’t fair, and to give him the respect of treating him like a teammate rather than a child lit a fire in you. 

Sniper woke up in the middle of the night smelling smoke. He rushed into the kitchen to find the both of you asleep in each other’s arms, in a half way clean kitchen with burnt cookies in the oven. 

Honestly, he said to himself as he cleaned around them, he wouldn’t have rather woken up to anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> \- For Axis <3


End file.
